La fleur perdue
by doctorwhocsi59
Summary: Deux mondes, Deux Docteurs. Un qui tente d'oublier, l'autre qui a tout réussi. Entre les deux, Rose Tyler, kidnappée mystérieusement à quelques minutes de son accouchement.
1. Prologue : Two World, two life

**La Fleur Perdue**

Disclaimer : Doctor Who, Torchwood et ses personnages appartiennent à Russel T. Davies, Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Résumé : Deux Docteur, deux mondes. Un qui tente d'oublier, l'autre qui a tout réussi. Entre les deux, Rose Tyler, kidnappée mystérieusement à quelques minutes de son accouchement.

Spoilers : Saison 7

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Prologue: Two worlds, two life.**_

Londres, de nuit. La ville où tout est possible. Surtout l'impossible d'ailleurs. Comment expliquez vous, que, sous cette pluie battante, que les météorologues qualifiaient de tempête du siècle, courrait trois personnes ? Enfin, si nous pouvons appelé ça « personne ».

En effet, la première forme n'avait rien d'humain, bien qu'il marchait sur deux pattes. Deux canines sortaient de sa mâchoire disproportionnée et il balançait son corps d'une drôle de manière, se traînant de trottoirs en trottoirs. Son joli petit nom est Weevil. Ils vivent dans les égouts et s'attaquent aux humains pour se nourrir. C'est pour ça que Torchwood a été crée, sur cette magnifique faille de Londres. Non non, whovien expérimenté, il s'agit bien de Londres et non de Cardiff ! D'ailleurs, nos deux protagonistes font parti de l'Agence. Le joli brun à seulement quelques mètres de l'alien se nomme John Smith. Ou le Docteur Humain si vous voulez. Il a la triste impression de n'être qu'un clone de lui-même. Habillé tout en brun, converses aux pieds, il passe son temps à courir, après tout ce qui bouge. Bien loin derrière lui, Rose Tyler, que son ventre bien arrondi empêche d'aller plus vite. La blonde aimerait bien tuer cet homme qui lui sert de fiancé, à cet instant.

Puis soudain, la blonde se stoppa, portant les mains à son ventre tandis qu'un liquide poisseux coule le long de ses jambes. Elle hurle après lui, qui est très loin devant, toujours en train de courir après le Weevil.

Au son de la voix de Rose, John freine brutalement, heurtant de plein fouet une poubelle qui était sur son passage. Pas le temps de souffrir, il fait demi-tour, accélérant brutalement. Son unique cœur bat à plus de cinquante pulsations par minutes, il en oublie même la chose qu'il poursuivait.

Une fois qu'il est rejoint sa femme, il plaça ses mains entre les jambes de sa compagne, provoquant le fou rire de cette dernière malgré la douleur. Le brun se relève, légèrement vexé, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute s'il n'a jamais fait ça, si ? Rose lui explique ce qu'il faut faire, alors il l'entraîne par la main, hurlant après chaque taxi vide qui lui passait sous le nez.

**OoOoOoOo**

De l'autre côté du miroir, dans un monde qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de son double, un homme broie du noir. Son nom ? Le Docteur, le vrai Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps, celui à deux cœurs. La raison de cette « petite » dépression ? Amélia et Rory Pond. Ses Pond. Ceux coincés en 1938 et qu'il vient tout juste de perdre. Et le pire, c'est que tout était de sa faute.

Il avait commencé à tourner en rond dans sa boîte il y a deux semaines, lorsque River était partie. Depuis, il avait mis en place un rituel. Le matin à huit heures il se levait, ensuite il prenait son petit-déjeuner, retourner s'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il avait faim, et, une fois rassasié, repartait immédiatement se coucher.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, non. Le Tardis, en ayant marre de voir son Docteur dans cet état venait de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez. Et refuser de l'ouvrir. Le Docteur avait d'abord sorti tout un tas d'injures gallifréennes avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Et ce fut une grave erreur. Le Tardis se retourna, littéralement, faisant tombé le Time Lord. La machine se mit à tanguer, poussant petit à petit le Docteur vers la salle de contrôle. Sauf qu'entre ce couloir et sa chambre, il y avait des escaliers. Et il les dévala, à moitié allongé. Lorsque le Tardis se stoppa enfin, le Docteur tenta maladroitement de se relever. Grave erreur pour la seconde fois. Sa cheville le rappela à l'ordre, le forçant à se rasseoir. Chouette, au moins il mourrait dans la salle de contrôle.

Mais malheureusement, la porte qui s'ouvrit bloqua toutes ses pensées suicidaires. Et il soupira en voyant un homme, suivi d'un long manteau militaire, un grand sourire planté sur son visage. La journée allait être longue…

**OoOoOoOo**

N'ayant pas trouvé de taxi, John et Rose avaient fait toute la route à pied. Les contractions de la blonde étaient de plus en plus rapprochée, et son homme de plus en plus inquiet. Comment allait-il faire si le bébé naissait sur la route ? Heureusement, les traits de l'hôpital apparurent enfin et des médecins prirent en charge sa femme. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant sa femme disparaître dans une des salles d'examens, lui, il devait rester ici…

**OoOoOoOo**

Voilà pour le Prologue ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! La suite bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Inconscience

Voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews. Spoilers Saison 7

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Inconscience**

Le Docteur fixait sans cligner une seule fois des yeux l'homme en face de lui. Si seulement ce sourire idiot pouvait disparaître du visage de son invité ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais non, il persistait à l'observer. Lui, Le Docteur, était en position de vulnérabilité devant le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Qui avait eu la bonne idée de se poser à Cardiff ? Merci le Tardis…

Jack était tranquillement en train de prendre son café, dans sa base, se remémorant le passé. Quand il avait entendu ce bruit. Bruit à la fois terrifiant et merveilleux qui apporta à tout son être une toute nouvelle jeunesse. Il était revenu pour lui. Enfin, il l'espérait. A chaque fois que le Docteur pointait le bout de son nez, des problèmes se préparaient à l'horizon. Il était rentré dans la cabine, tout naturellement, son regard croisant celui d'un tout nouveau Docteur, assis sur le sol, le dévisageant comme s'il était le diable en personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, du coup il tentait de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Le Docteur fit une seconde tentative pour se lever, s'accrochant au bord de sa console. Il ne devait pas rester en dessous de Jack, son instinct le lui hurlait aux oreilles. Et il fit un effort surhumain pour se relever. Sa jambe droite en l'air, pour éviter le contact douloureux avec le sol, il fit quelques sauts en direction de son vieil ami.

« Captain ! Ca faisait longtemps. Combien ? Deux ou trois ans ?

-Où est ce que vous étiez passé ? , dit-il froidement. »

Génial, le Docteur avait encore manqué quelque chose, et, à en juger par le ton de la voix du Capitaine, c'était de sa faute. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu faire ? Il l'interrogea du regard, inquiet. Le visage de Jack, souriant quelques secondes auparavant était fermé, son regard ne laissant outrepasser aucune émotion.

« Jack ? Il y a un problème ?

Où étiez vous pendant que les 456 était en train de kidnapper les enfants ? Où étiez vous quand Ianto est mort ?! Répondez ! »

Le Docteur fit quelques pas en arrière, faisant une grimace lorsque son pied frôla le sol. Le ton du Capitaine ne le rassurait guère et il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il allait le frapper. Décidemment, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il gémit doucement en reposant son pied sur le sol, provoquant le regard du Capitaine sur son pied.

« Vous êtes blessé ? Lui demanda t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- Non, c'est qu'une simple foulure, ça va passer…

- Docteur, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien je te dis. Simplement un coup du Tardis… »

Jack préféra se taire. Le Seigneur du Temps ne voulait pas parler. Génial. Le voyage allait être gai. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le Docteur venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, tombant doucement dans les flots de l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dans l'autre monde, les contractions de Rose s'étaient un peu calmées. John était endormi sur son lit, la tête à moitié allongée sur le bras de sa compagne. Elle commençait à avoir une sérieuse crampe, mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, parce qu'il était très rare de voir son Docteur dormir. D'habitude c'était une pile électrique, courrant en tout sens, hurlant après tous ceux qui ne lui obéissait pas. Et là, il dormait. Mais en voyant ses paupières s'agitait, elle compris que quelque chose se passait.

« John ? Réveille toi mon ange. »

Elle le secoua légèrement de droite à gauche. Aucune réaction. Rose inquiète, se mit à lui tapoter la joue, de plus en plus fort, si bien que la couleur de sa peau vira rapidement au rouge. Inquiète, elle retira son bras et chercha son pouls.

« John, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonnes pas maintenant… »

Rose appela sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, en désespoir de cause. Son fiancé demeurait silencieux, les yeux clos.

**OoOoOoOo**

« Docteur ? Docteur ?! »

Jack avait pris le Docteur dans ses bras tentant en vain de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il faisait semblant ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Et il était pâle, très pâle. Jack essayait de ne pas céder à la panique. A quoi cela servirait de toute manière ? Il ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'hôpital non plus, les médecins en profiterait pour le disséquer pièce par pièce comme une vulgaire souris.

« Docteur ? Mais enfin… Vous ne pouvez pas juste vous évanouir comme ça ! Ca ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez vous ! Docteur ! »

Il se mit à le secouer, de tous les côtés, si bien qu'il crû qu'il allait lui arracher un bras. Mais comment pouvait-il rester aussi immobile ? Soudain, ses paupières se mirent à bouger. Jack fit un bond en arrière, surpris. Et le Docteur se mit à parler, seul, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un rêve.

« Le Méchant Loup… La fin des temps… La tempête qui approche… »

**OoOoOoOo**

Les médecins avaient tout tenté pour ramener John, y compris avec un sceau d'eau glacée. Rien n'y faisait, le demi-timelord restait inerte. Rose était très inquiète, tenant la main de son mari comme elle pouvait. Puis ses paupières se mirent à bouger. Et il commença :

« Kidnappé… et le Maître arrive… va devoir sauver le monde… »

Rose resta coï. De quoi parlait-il ? Qui était le Maître ? Et pourquoi il devrait sauver le monde d'abord ? Tant de questions… Et personne pour y répondre….

**OoOoOoOo**

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Zone de turbulences

Hello Hello ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ Toujours des spoilers sur la saison 7 !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Zone de turbulences**

Le Docteur s'assit soudain, les yeux grands ouverts. Jack fit quelques pas en arrière, surpris une fois de plus par surprise. Le Docteur lança des regards inquiets autour de lui, avant de se reconcentrer sur le Capitaine.

« Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Euh… Vous êtes tombés dans les pommes et…

Vous m'avez embrassé ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non enfin ! Vous me prenez pour quoi ? C'est vous qui parliez tout seul !

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Jack contempla un instant son vieil ami. Il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Comment pouvait-il ? C'était vraiment étrange.

« Euh… Vous avez dit Méchant Loup, fin du temps et la tempête qui approche…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?, dit-il, lançant un regard accusateur à l'immortel.

J'en sais rien moi ! C'est vous qui l'avez dit ! »

Le Docteur réfléchit un instant à la signification de ses mots. Le Méchant Loup, ça devait désigner Rose. La fin du temps… Ca lui rappelait vaguement l'épisode avec les Seigneurs du Temps, dans une autre vie, avec un tout autre visage. Mais la tempête qui approche, ça, ça ne pouvait que le désigner. Quelque chose clochait. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Jack se demandait s'il devait rentrer chez lui. Ce Docteur n'était le même du tout. C'était toujours Son Docteur, mais… Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Déjà le nœud papillon faisait légèrement tâche sur le reste. Et ses habits semblaient un peu vieillots, ce qui contrastait avec sa tête de bisounours. Comment pouvait-il avoir assorti tout ça ? Il avait un air de professeur de géographie à ses yeux…

Soudain, le Tardis bougea. Jack, peu préparé, s'écroula de tout son poids sur le Seigneur du Temps qui se débattait en dessous de lui. Ca lui plaisait, un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Oh oui, ce Docteur là était vraiment unique en son genre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

John se releva lui aussi. Il avait froid. C'est la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi était-il trempé ? Et pourquoi tous ces médecins le fixaient comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal encore ? Rose semblait soulagée, ce qui ne le rassura point. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps là ?

« Rose… Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi je suis trempé ? Je suis tombé dans la douche et je me suis cogné la tête ?

Non idiot…. Tu es tombé dans les vapes.

Quoi ? Je m'en souviendrai si j'avais eu une transe tout de même ?

Tu parlé tout seul, donc, tu en as eu une techniquement. »

John s'enroula dans la couverture. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une transe, il avait été malade toute la journée. Et pourtant, là, il se sentait dans une forme éblouissante.

« Parler comment ?

Euh… Tu as parlé d'un Maître et…

Le Maître ?!

Oui c'est ce que t'as dit. Et qu'il devait sauver la Terre.

Le Maître ? Qui sauve la Terre ? C'est impossible. C'est un Seigneur du Temps lui aussi, mais il a mal tourné après le schisme temporel. »

Rose resta incrédule. Parce qu'il y avait un deuxième Seigneur du Temps maintenant ? Et depuis quand ? Et le Docteur semblait parfaitement le connaître en plus. C'était peut être son frère qui sait ?

« Mais… Je pensais que tu étais le dernier ?

- Je le suis toujours. La dernière fois que j'ai fait une transe, le jour où le Docteur s'est régénéré… Et bien le Maître est parti avec les Seigneurs du Temps. Et il est mort. »

La blonde couina en sentant une nouvelle contraction. Le bébé semblait plutôt décidé à la faire souffrir qu'autre chose. Quand allait-il enfin sortir ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

« Combien vous voulez ? »

Dans une voiture, à côté de l'hôpital, deux hommes parlaient. Il était du genre peu commode. Et de toute évidence, ils attendaient quelque chose.

« Quarante mille livres. En billets.

C'est peu quand on connaît la valeur de la marchandise. Le Méchant Loup, vous vous rendez compte ?

Oui. Mais je ne fais pas de sentiments. Je la veux, c'est tout. Débrouillez vous pour me la trouver.

Vivante ?

Oui. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

Conduire le Tardis était tout un art. Il fallait tout d'abord entrer les coordonnées, puis régler l'époque pour enfin finir par la planète. S'en suivait un ballet de boutons rouges, noirs et bleus, de mannettes en tout genre, d'objets surprenants à tourner ou frapper selon les envies.

Mais là. Là ça ressemblait plutôt à du Rock. Le Docteur volait d'une paroi à l'autre, tandis que Jack s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à une des barrières, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se stabiliser. Au moins la réponse était claire maintenant, non, il ne rentrerait pas immédiatement à la maison. Et, étrangement, il s'en réjouissait. Plus rien ne le retenait sur Terre de toute manière, et certainement pas Gwen qui avait mieux à faire avec son mari et sa fille.

Le Docteur n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'une toute nouvelle aventure arrivait. Et qu'il allait devoir sortir de sa boîte. Pour le meilleur… Et le pire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! La suite bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Kidnapping

**Chapitre 3 : Kidnapping**

Deux hommes passèrent les portes de l'hôpital, calmement, marchant le plus calmement possible. Il fallait qu'il reste le plus calme possible, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux, dévoilant une tenue de parfaits infirmiers modèles. Puis ils grimpèrent au niveau des salles d'accouchement. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, leur plan préparait à la perfection.

Ils rentrèrent dans la vingt huitième chambre. Deux infirmières se tenaient là, s'occupant et riant auprès de la patiente qui tentait elle aussi de faire taire son fiancé. Ils se séparèrent, seringues en main. Le premier se chargea d'endormir les infirmières, le second se chargea du mari, qui, alerté, s'était mis en tête de sauver sa compagne.

Le premier homme sauta sur John, qui se mit à hurler de colère tandis que le second se chargeait de faire taire Rose. Puis une chose se colla sur son nez. Et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de dormir. Leur patiente endormie, ils l'embarquèrent sur une chaise roulante, dans un état lamentable, avant de sortir de l'hôpital et de disparaître dans une voiture, le Méchant Loup à bord.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur et Jack étaient toujours dans le Tardis, assis au beau milieu de la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. La machine temporelle continuait à avancer, sans se soucier de ses deux passagers. Elle semblait n'avoir qu'une idée de chemin en tête, comme si elle était devenue totalement folle.

Jack tenta de se relever une ultime fois, retombant maladroitement sur le Docteur qui le repoussa en râlant. Le Time Lord n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'elle le mènerait là où il faut. Mais le voyage durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, et il commençait à trouver le temps un peu long. Il ne lui avait encore jamais fallu autant de temps pour atterrir.

Le Capitaine rampa jusqu'à la rampe d'escaliers, pris son courage à deux mains et se releva. Il s'accrocha à la console et se pencha sur le scanner.

« Docteur ! hurla t-il pour couvrir le vacarme du Tardis, Le Scanner marque « Code 25 » ! C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est impossible ! Ce code est utilisé en cas de collisions avec un autre monde ! Le bouton rouge devant toi ! APPUIE DESSUS ! »

Jack s'exécuta. Le Tardis freina violemment et se stabilisa. Pourtant, il continuait sa progression. Le Docteur sentait les vombrissements des moteurs en dessous de lui. Jack revint vers le Time Lord et l'aida à se relever. Le Docteur fit la grimace en sentant son pied sur le sol.

« Votre cheville est toute bleue Docteur. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien du tout ! Je suis juste tombé des escaliers.

- JUSTE TOMBE ! Mais votre cheville doit être en miette à l'heure qu'il est ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit triple buse ! »

Le Tardis se stoppa soudain, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Le Docteur accourut auprès de sa console, la peur accrochée à son ventre. Il commença à bidouiller mannettes et boutons. Rien ne marchait. Sauf une lumière.

« Elle est fatiguée. Il faut la laisser se reposer. Dehors. »

Le Docteur clopina jusque la sortie et ouvrit les portes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle eut tout d'abord un vertige. Puis son ventre la rappela à l'ordre. Lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ligotée, dans ce qui semblait être le coffre d'une voiture, la blonde se débattait, corps et âme.

Elle pris soudain peur. Qu'avaient-ils fait à son Docteur ? Et pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore ? Elle chercha à défaire ses liens, en couinant de douleurs. Le bébé arrivait, elle le sentait, et son mari, qui n'attendait que ça, ne suivrait certainement pas l'accouchement.

Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer, mais hormis une vieille bouteille de bière, il n'y avait rien d'autre. A part se débattre, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, bien des minutes plus tard, une grosse cabine bleue était face à lui. Deux hommes le fixaient, l'interrogeant du regard. Il les observa l'un après l'autre, subitement inquiet. Où était-il ?

« Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est pas vous ? demanda l'un des deux.

- Non, c'est mon clone, j'en suis sûr et certain. On a atterris dans le monde de Rose. Annonça le second. »

Le Docteur et Jack avaient attendu le réveil du demi-timelord, patiemment. Puis ils avaient commencé à bavarder, ce qui avait provoqué le réveil du double.

« - Rose ? Où est ce qu'elle est ? Le bébé… , bredouilla John, un peu perdu.

- Euh…. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Expliqua le Docteur.

- ROSE ! ELLE A ETE ENLEVEE ! »

John sauta sur ses jambes et courut vers la sortie, le Docteur et Jack sur les talons. Quoi qu'il allait arriver, ce serait très certainement l'opération de sauvetage la plus périlleuse.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Converses and Bowtie

**Chapitre 4 : Converses and Bow Tie.**

Rose s'était débattue pendant tout le trajet, cherchant en vain à enlever ses fichues cordes qui commençaient sérieusement à lui brûler les poignets. Le bébé semblait au moins se tenir tranquille, pour l'instant. Mais que se passerait-il lorsqu'il se préparerait à sortir ? L'avait-on enlevée pour ça ?

Le coffre s'ouvrit. La blonde fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Ils avaient conduit toute la nuit, et elle, était totalement exténuée. Deux hommes se tenaient face à elle, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres. Rose se colla le plus possible contre la paroi de la voiture. Peine perdue. Un d'eux la jeta hors de la voiture. Rose poussa un couinement de douleur, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

C'est là qu'elle vit le troisième homme, qui avançait vers elle, très lentement. Celui là était bien différent des deux autres. Rien que le costard. Et ce regard plus que glacial. Elle avait subitement très peur. Une fois arriver à son niveau, il s'accroupit doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire malveillant, à la frontière du démoniaque. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la haine. Et elle, elle était coincée, attachée et incapable de fuir.

Pourtant, le dernier arriver lui enleva son baillon. Rose s'empressa de lui cracher dans la figure. Il l'avait bien mérité. L'homme en costard entra dans une colère noire, il l'a souleva par les cheveux et la força à avancer vers une autre voiture. Et le périple commença.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur humain était assis sur un des bancs qui longeaient l'hôpital, la tête entre les mains. Il venait de perdre la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui dans ce vaste univers. Il se sentait affreusement mal, dévasté. Comment avait-il pu les laisser la prendre ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Une grande moitié des évènements avaient disparus de sa mémoire.

Le Docteur et Jack étaient assis à ses côtés, légèrement mal à l'aise. Eux aussi se sentaient coupables. La cheville du Docteur avait dégonflée, lui permettant un peu plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Au moins, ce n'était pas cassé et la douleur allait passer. Mais ça ne ramènerait pas Rose.

« Tu as parlé d'un bébé tout à l'heure. Dit Le Docteur, pour couvrir le blanc qui emplissait la pièce.

- Oui, Rose était sur le point d'accoucher.

- Ne parles pas d'elle au passé, on va la retrouver. J'ai peut être une cheville en moins, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de parcourir l'univers pour la retrouver.

- Si je peux me permettre, commença Jack, hésitant, je pense que c'était prévu. Enfin… L'enlèvement de Rose. Ils devaient vous observer depuis un bout de temps. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

John hocha négativement la tête. Bien sûr que nom. Ils profitaient de leur bonheur, il n'avait pas pensé à observer les alentours. Tout était de sa faute. Et si Rose mourrait, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Et ça pourrait le mener à sa perte. Il se leva, décidé.

« Torchwood. Il y a toutes les caméras de surveillance là bas. Et on pourra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce parking.

- C'est parti ! répondirent en cœur Jack et le Docteur. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivés à Torchwood, nos trois protagonistes montèrent immédiatement dans le bureau du plus jeune. La base ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Cardiff, dans l'autre monde, ce qui trouble légèrement Jack. Mais il n'avait pas fini d'être troublé. A peine rentré, il tomba face à lui-même.

« Oh chouette, dirent-ils en parfaite harmonie, je me retrouve face à moi-même. Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit Docteur ! Mais arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis !

- Génial, soupira le Docteur, comme si un seul n'était pas suffisant. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Bon ! Les caméras ! »

John était déjà sur l'ordinateur, farfouillant les dossiers. Soudain il hurla. Le Docteur accourut à ses côtés. Ils y virent John tentant de lutter contre le sommeil tandis que l'autre homme s'emparait de Rose. Le Docteur avait le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'état de la situation. Mais cette fois, ça allait barder. Non seulement ils venaient de toucher à une de ses anciennes compagnes, mais en plus ils l'avaient kidnappée avec son enfant.

« Dans combien de temps était prévu l'accouchement ? demanda le Docteur.

- Deux heures environ.

- Très bien. Nous avons deux heures pour la sauver et la retrouver. Et ça commence maintenant. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Désolé, chapitre court ^^' Le suivant sera plus long promis !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Rose fixait le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils étaient sur la route. Elle souffrait le martyr, mais n'osait rien dire, de peur de se prendre un coup. L'homme à ses côtés semblait ailleurs, fixant le ciel, sans jamais cligner. Elle avait peur. Et tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

« Qui êtes vous ? , demanda t-elle.

- Je suis votre kidnappeur, et vous, vous me posez des questions.

- Je m'appelle Rose, si ça vous intéresse.

- Je le sais. Je sais tout de vous. Mais vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Vous êtes humain ? Enfin, je voudrais quand même savoir où vous m'emmenez. Voyez vous, je suis légèrement enceinte et…

- Taisez vous ! Et pour vous répondre… Non. Je ne suis pas humain. »

Rose s'exécuta. Chouette. Elle s'était faite kidnappée par un alien psychopathe. Enfin… Qui ressemblez à un psychopathe. Même son regard n'était pas rassurant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou John ? Si c'était le cas il avait bien intérêt à se cacher. Parce que se sera sa fête. Si seulement elle pouvait rentrer. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait. Juste que c'était un Time Lord. Ou une Time Lady. Le bébé avait préféré garder la surprise en se retournant à la dernière échographie. Au grand désarroi qui père qui avait compris ça comme un signe de refus. Et il avait fallut que Rose lui explique qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« De quelle planète venez vous ?

- Ma planète a disparue. »

Ce discours sonna étrangement faux venu de la bouche de cet homme. Ce n'était tout de même pas le Docteur de ce monde si ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle l'aurait senti sinon. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

« Quelle planète ?

- Galliffrey. »

Rose hoqueta et se colla contre la paroi de la portière. Le Docteur lui avait parlé des Seigneurs du Temps et de ce qu'ils faisaient à la fin de la Guerre du Temps. Et maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Alors Galliffrey avait été détruite ici aussi. Bonne nouvelle, elle ne verrai pas son Time Lord fuir jusqu'au bout de l'univers pour aller retrouver sa planète natale.

« Vous êtes le Docteur ? »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire pour le moins démoniaque qui lui glaça le sang. Non, ce n'était pas le Docteur, elle en était certaine. Mais alors il en existait d'autres ?

« Oh non, Miss Tyler. Je suis très loin d'être le Docteur. Je ne viens même pas de cette dimension. Le Docteur me croit mort.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Le Maître. Et je suis en train de vous sauver la vie. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Docteur et son double étaient toujours devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ils avaient suivi la voiture jusqu'à ce fichu parking. John avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant cet homme étrange l'embarquer.

« Tu le sens ? , demanda soudain le vrai Docteur.

- Sentir quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu ne peux pas zoomer sur le visage du deuxième ?

- Le Blond ?

- Oui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

John fit quelques manipulations avec sa souris et chercha à se rapprocher de cette personne. Mais la caméra était beaucoup trop loin. Et ils ne pouvaient plus suivre la voiture, les caméras de surveillance suivantes étant en panne.

« Il faut aller sur les lieux, annonça Jack, on y trouvera peut être plus d'indices.

- S'ils sont en voiture, on aura du mal à les rattraper, dit calmement John.

- Qui a parlé de voiture ? hurla le Docteur, Tu as un Tardis non ?

- Oui… Mais disons qu'il n'a pas volé depuis neuf mois…

- Mais elle n'attend que ça pourtant.

- Elle ?

- Oui, le Tardis est une femme, tu ne le savais pas John ?

- Moi je le sais depuis bien longtemps, souffla le Capitaine. »

Les deux Time lords se tournèrent vers lui et le fusillèrent du regard. Celui là, il n'avait pas changé. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre que le Tardis était au Docteur. John et le Docteur se levèrent en simultanée et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce, Jack sur les talons. Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs et de très nombreux étages avant de gagner une pièce isolée, cadenassée. John ouvrit et les invita à rentrer, avant de refermer derrière lui. Une cabine téléphonique trônée en plein centre, la porte entrouverte, relié à des centaines de fils.

Le Docteur rentra et ressortit avec tous les fils dans les bras, sous les regards ahuris de John et Jack. Le Time Lord balança les fils à leurs pieds et leur dit de monter, ce qu'ils firent. Les deux Time Lords se lancèrent sur la console, et se mirent à se crier l'un sur l'autre, pour pouvoir conduire. Le Tardis démarra tout seul, envoyant les deux Docteurs contre la paroi. Jack, lui, était toujours debout, en train de caresser les mannettes. Un doux ronronnement s'éleva.

« JACK ! ARRETES CA ! Hurlèrent les deux Time Lords en cœur. »

Le Capitaine s'assit sur le fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de la traversée. Le Tardis savait parfaitement où elle allait, elle savait parfaitement que quelqu'un manquer dans la salle de contrôle. Et elle savait également qu'elle courrait un grave danger. C'est pourquoi elle était partie d'elle-même, à travers tout l'univers, pour la retrouver. Rose Tyler, son Méchant Loup.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre ^^


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le gouffre impossible

**Chapitre 6 : Le gouffre impossible**

Dans le Tardis, les deux Time Lords se préparaient déjà à sortir, se demandant où est ce que la machine avaient bien pu les embarquer. Jack était encore en train de draguer la compagne de voyage du Docteur, qui le lui rendait bien. Jack regarda impuissant le Docteur disparaissant soudain. Les deux autres passagers se précipitèrent vers la bordure. Le Docteur était au fond d'un gouffre, immobile. Sans réfléchir, Jack plongea, sans se soucier des appels désespérés de l'autre Docteur. Il atterrit sur la crevasse. Oui oui, sur et non dans. Le Capitaine regarda en dessous de lui. Le Docteur s'était mis sur le dos, une immense grimace accrochée à la figure.

Jack leva la tête vers le Tardis, perché à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête, au bord de la faille.

« Il est coincé ! C'est un piège ! »

Le Docteur humain fit atterrir le Tardis à côté de Jack. L'immortel remonta. John sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna la paroi.

« Verrou temporel… Il est complètement bloqué. , annonça t-il, sombrement.

- Mais… On ne va pas le laisser en bas enfin ! Il est encore vivant ! »

Jack lança un regard désespéré vers le sol, où le Docteur tentait désespérément de se relever. Il semblait être dans un piteux état. Jack serra les poings, il se sentait légèrement impuissant sur le coup.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans une voiture, bien loin de tout ça, Rose et le Maître était toujours en train de rouler. Les contractions de la jeune femme étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Comment ferait-elle lorsque le bébé arriverait ?

« Que vouliez vous dire par me sauver la vie ? Je ne suis pas en danger de mort. Enfin… C'est plutôt vous la menace pour l'instant, dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle. »

Le Maître éclata de rire une énième fois, provoquant un long frisson le long de son échine. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce rire. Il ressemblait étrangement au psychopathe célèbre, comme Moriarty… En plus sexy, elle doit bien l'avouer. Quoi que le dernier Moriarty n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus.

Rose se renfonça dans son siège. Elle souffla violemment et croisa les bras contre sa taille. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, mais l'adrénaline était en train de lui dire de fuir, le plus rapidement possible. La blonde lança un regard vers le chauffeur. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du voyage, et, hormis un béret noir, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier la nature de cet individu. Homme, femme, alien ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Lorsque la voiture se stoppa enfin, devant un poteau athénien, le Maître sortit. Rose l'imita. Sa conscience lui disait de courir, le plus vite possible, mais ses jambes étaient décidemment attirées vers cet autre Seigneur du Temps, bien plus sombre que celui qu'elle connaissait.

Elle fut bien surprise lorsque une porte s'ouvrit, sur le poteau, laissant apparaître une gigantesque pièce._ Tardis, _pensa t-elle immédiatement. Et elle le suivit, irrésistiblement attirée vers l'aventure.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Docteur, coincé à près de vingt mètres au dessous de son vaisseau, tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois cette étape accomplie, il entreprit de rouler sur le dos. Il aperçu Jack et son double, au beau milieu du gouffre. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Pourquoi flottaient-ils au dessus de lui ?

Le Time Lord s'assis doucement, mais son dos le rappela à l'ordre et il se recoucha sur le dos. Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas le récupérer ? Il voyait bien Jack, qui n'arrêter pas de lancer des coups d'oeils vers lui. Mais qu'attendaient t-ils ?

Il gémit doucement et tâta ses côtes. Au moins trois d'entres elles étaient cassées. Entre ça et sa cheville, il se demanda comment allait se terminer cette journée. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'asseoir, le bruit du Tardis se dématérialisant l'alerta et il releva immédiatement la tête. Sa cabine téléphonique se dématérialisait. Sans lui. Il se sentait affreusement abandonné à cet instant. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

Rose observa les alentours. C'était étrange, ce Tardis ne ressemblait en rien à celui de son Docteur. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus éclairé, les murs blancs et la console bleue foncée, faisant le contraste parfait. Le Maître avait commencé à s'agiter près des manettes, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses mouvements. Il s'apprêtait à décoller, à son grand damne.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils blancs et regarda l'homme en costard manier sa machine. Il était plus précis avec ses gestes. Et, hormis un faible bourdonnement à ses pieds, le Tardis ne bougea presque pas. Il avait certainement réussi à avoir son permis Tardis lui.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda t-elle, timidement

- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Un endroit loin de cette planète.

- Vous êtes au courant que je suis enceinte ?

- Oui bien sûr. Et la moitié de l'univers également. »

Rose s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle détestait sa façon de parler. Pour qui il se prenait avec ses énigmes à deux balles ? Et que faisait son Docteur ? Allait-il réapparaître ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur était assis contre le mur de la crevasse. Ca faisait presque deux heures qu'il était coincé ici. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il soupira et lança un énième regard vers le haut. Fichu champ de force. Il était bien trop haut et son tournevis n'arriver pas à le localiser. Il redressa son nœud papillon et se releva, doucement. Sa jambe le rappela à l'heure immédiatement, et il se rassit. Il se sentait impuissant, ça, on pouvait le dire.

Et il se mit à repenser au passé. A toutes ces aventures avec Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory… Il n'avait fait que détruire leur vie, une à une. Comme Davros l'avait dit, il les transformait en armes, progressivement. Mais des armes pour quoi faire ? Pour le sauver lui ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'être sauvé ?

« Geronimo… »

Il souleva ses fesses du sol et fit quelques pas, en se cramponnant à une vieille branche plutôt solide. Et il commença à avancer. Il y aurait peut être une sortie un peu plus loin. Car lui, Le Docteur, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il était le dernier de son espèce et il avait vécu plus de neuf cents années seul. Alors il allait continuer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur humain et Jack étaient retournés dans le Tardis. Rose était la priorité, le Docteur pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. Cela n'avait pas plu au Capitaine, d'autant plus qu'il revivait le jour où on l'avait abandonné, lui, et il savait bien que ça n'avait rien eu de drôle, bien au contraire.

Il avait tourné en rond des jours et des jours, dans le Satellite 5, dans le seul espoir de réentendre ce magnifique bruit, qui aurait annoncé la fin de son calvaire. S'il ne serait pas resté à fixer ce tas de cendres, il aurait pu arriver à temps. Et il l'avait abandonné.

John était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait comment allait sa femme. Il se sentait stupide. Comment avait-il pu leur laisser le plaisir de la lui prendre ? Et est-ce qu'ils allaient la lui rendre ? Il en doutait fort. Rose Tyler était la seule personne à qui il accordait sa confiance. Il y avait bien les autres membres de Torchwood mais ça n'avait rien d'équivalent.

Les premiers jours, elle l'avait évité, perdue dans ses pensées. John s'était tout d'abord senti coupable, puis il avait explosé. Ce fut leur seule dispute. Enfin, hormis les disputes sur les tartes aux poires de sa mère. C'était pas de sa faute s'il y était allergique. Et en plus Jackie prenait un malin plaisir à en faire à chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite, simplement pour le plaisir de les voir s'engueuler. Elle cherchait continuellement à les séparer, elle voulait garder sa fille pour elle et il en avait bien conscience.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de le sauver…, commença Jack, voyant qu'il perdait la connexion avec ce Docteur là.

- Je ne sais pas Capitaine. Rose est plus en danger que lui en ce moment. Qui sait s'ils l'ont…

- Vous êtes bien pessimiste. Vous parlez de Rose Tyler là, la seule personne capable de se débrouiller seule.

- Parce que pas toi ?

- Si je n'avais pas eu Ianto, Gwen… Angelo et toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont suivies tout au long de ma vie, je pense que je serai devenu comme vous en ce moment : Un fantôme. »

Le Docteur baissa la tête et se mit à fixer ses converses. Il avait raison sur ce point, sans Rose, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était que le double, le poids traînant derrière un prisonnier, nageant dans son ombre…

« Allons-y. On sauve Rose, et on retourne aider le Docteur. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour ce septième chapitre ^^


End file.
